Current parallel graphics data processing includes systems and methods developed to perform specific operations on graphics data such as, for example, linear interpolation, tessellation, rasterization, texture mapping, depth testing, etc. Traditionally, graphics processors used fixed function computational units to process graphics data; however, more recently, portions of graphics processors have been made programmable, enabling such processors to support a wider variety of operations for processing vertex and fragment data.
Fovea may refer to a small depression in the retina of the eye where visual acuity may be highest. The center of the field of vision may be focused in this region, where retinal cones may be particularly concentrated. In the context of some graphics applications, a fovea or a foveated area may correspond to an area of focus in an image or display.